


Bakery Bar!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [14]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: After witnessing and getting to taste a slice of cake from Shirokuma Cafe, Grizz decides he wants the Grizzly bar to begin selling some goods as well, but a certain Grizzly has a conflicting opinion to that.





	Bakery Bar!

With graceful paw movements, Shirokuma spread the last of the pale pink icing on the cake before Panda came to end the presentation with a single strawberry on top.

“Perfect.” The polar bear smiled before bringing Panda to his side, patting the other's shoulder gently with a large paw.

Suddenly the door’s bell from behind them chimed causing Shirokuma and Panda to turn around to see Grizz.

“Oh hey bro what’s up!” Panda smiled as he watched his brother walk over and stop behind the counter.

“Not much! Just wanted to get a c- WHOA! Dude what’s that!” Grizz asked, much enthusiasm in his tone.

“It’s a Pastel cake. Panda San suggested it.” Shirokuma responded taking his black apron off with a huff.

“Would you like to try a slice, Guri Chan?” Shirokuma asked as he carried the cake over to the front, placing it on the counter.

“Sure bro!!” Grizz said his mouth watering at the sight of the cake. With his super delicate smell, he could already smell the thing! Even through a glass cake carrier!

Shirokuma lifted the thick glass up before taking the large knife and skillfully slicing a moderately sized piece for him.

“Thank you Shirokuma San!” Grizz said taking the plate from Shirokuma before planning to dig in with his bare paws.

“AH!” Shirokuma put a paw in front of the bear halting him from eating the cake yet.

The polar bear whipped out a fork for the other before nodding his head, allowing the other to continue. A messy counter and bear were not something Shirokuma wanted to see.

Grizz nodded to the polar bear realizing what Shirokuma wanted him to do, taking the fork he dug into the cake before taking the first bite.

Grizz’s mouth couldn’t help but become agape upon the first bite. It was so fluffy and light, yet the frosting tasted...satisfying? He couldn’t explain it but all he knew was that he wanted more!

Quickly digging in now he took big bites of the cake leaving no crumbs behind. This cake was the best cake he ever ate! And he was trapped in a bakery as a baby once!

“Shirokuma San...this is perfect!” Grizz loudly exclaimed with wide eyes. While he didn’t know the polar bear, if he made cakes delicious as this he was definitely a friend of his!

“I know.” Shirokuma smugly smiled closing his eyes. 

Hearing Grizz compliment his cake and give it such a BIG reaction warmed the other's, heart. He personally never thought of Grizz as the bear to enjoy sweets.

“You know...I think I want the Grizzly bar to sell awesome baked goods like this! It’d possibly even bring more people in!” Grizz began, an idea already forming in his head.

“Bro..that’s not a good idea, the Grizzly bar is...well a bar! It is no sweet shop, it’d look really weird for a bar to sell that stuff.” Panda cut in a bit unintentionally harsh.

“I don’t care bro! I’m gonna talk to Grizzly sama about it and then you’ll see when we have super rad baked goods at OUR place too!” Grizz grinned before getting out of his seat and running out of the cafe.

“See ya tomorrow Panpan!” Grizz yelled out as he went out the cafe.

Panda waved goodbye to the other in response before looking at Shirokuma.

“Do you think Grizzly San would actually let him sell baked goods in his bar?” Panda asked

Shirokuma looked down, deep in thought for a moment before looking down at Panda with a smile, “Grizz will find a way.”

That night Grizz and Grizzly sat down for a dinner requested by Grizz. It wasn’t often he’d just call for Grizzly to eat dinner at the table with him but this was important!

Placing two plates of smoked salmon down on the table, Grizzly looked at Grizz with his usual unintentional glare.

“Why the hell did you call for a dinner at the table?” He asked beginning to sit down and pick at the salmon.

“I called this dinner because..I wanted to talk about selling baked goods in the bar!” Grizz explained beginning to put a piece of fish in his mouth.

Grizzly simply looked at him with his glare. Thick tense silence filled the room as he looked down, grabbing the fork he stabbed the salmon before taking a bite from it. The only sound being Grizzly chewing he soon swallowed before simply saying “No.”

“What?! Why not!?” Grizz pouted, putting the fork down and looking at the other bear.

“Because my place is a BAR not some type of flowery bakery where you sell tea cakes, tiny sandwiches, and all that other girly junk. You can talk to Tiger though if you really want to sell baked goods.” Grizzly responded before finishing the last piece of his fish.

Grizz frowned in defeat a bit silent. Why was Grizzly being so stubborn? What was wrong with selling some sweets in a bar!

“You’re cleaning up the dishes when you’re done since I made dinner tonight.” The Grizzly simply said walking past Grizz. 

Grizz let out a loud sigh of defeat before continuing to eat the salmon, Usually, if Grizz got this mad at Grizzly this would have ended in a wrestling match but for some reason...it didn’t feel right tonight.

Wrestling seemed like it wouldn’t really help much but wear him out and tire him more.

The next day Grizz sat head rested on the counter at the cafe before letting out a loud sad sigh, causing Panda to look at his brother with pity.

“He said no didn’t he?” Panda asked patting his older brother’s back.  
He honestly didn’t expect Grizz to be this hung up on it? But either way, he was showing him otherwise.

“Y-Yeah..” Grizz sighed accepting the gentle pats from his younger brother

How did Panpan almost always know why he was hung up? Maybe it was just a brotherly instinct? All he knew was that he loved him for this.

“Don’t worry about it bro..It just wasn’t meant to be.” Panda reassured

“I know..but it just sucks! I wish there was some way I could sell baked stuff in a bar without it looking too...frilly like he said?” Grizz said

“I think I know how to help with that Guri Chan.” A squawky voice sounded out from next to him.  
Turning his head around he looked to see Mr Penguin standing on the chair looking at him.

Grizz instantly brightened up with a smile at the others proclamation.  
“Really bro?! How?” Grizz asked

“You just have to make a certain TYPE of good. Come with me to my apartment so we can get started. We could even possibly get the batches done early enough to sell in the bar tonight.” Mr Penguin explained

“Alright bro well let’s go!” Grizz said picking the small bird up out of the chair without warning.

“Ah!! Guri Chan don’t do that! You nearly scared the stuffing out of me!”

“Ah..sorry Penguin San.” Grizz apologized as he walked out the cafe with Mr Penguin. A plan beginning to brew.

Later that night, Grizzly walked over to the bar, to check up on Grizz. But upon seeing the sign he stopped in mid step to read it.

‘Grizzly Bar: Now selling baked goods! :D’

The Grizzly could feel his teeth clench just looking at the sign. This was a complete spit in the face! Right after he said no!

Storming in he looked in surprise to see a larger than usual group of people buying baked goods! And Penguin San..with Grizz? Selling the goods?

Marching up to them he asked with his usual frown, “What is this? I thought I told you this place ain’t no flowery bakery.”

“Bro! These aren’t usual sweets!” Grizz said with a smug smile.

“What...do you mean?” Grizzly asked confused now. The baked goods being given looked like regular things you find given in a bakery.

“These baked goods have a good amount of alcoholic content in it.” Mr penguin simply explained.

Grizzly’s eyes widened looking back at ALL the people with WHOLE cakes! Brownie platters! Cupcakes! They...all were going to be drunk out of their mind.

Closing his agape mouth Grizzly closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. Strolling over to the front counter he fished in his wallet to pull out a good amount of yen.

“O-One brownie platter.” He frowned looking off with a blush. Despite his minor irritation he actually felt..pride in Grizz. He managed to make something as GIRLY as baking and make it gritty!

Taking the brownie platter and leaving Grizzly knew he definitely would have to leave some for Grizz when he gets home, so he can try the possibly delicious treat he made.


End file.
